Second Sight
by TwistedMetalBurnout
Summary: The story of John Vattic, a man with supernatural powers, who tries to work to end a conspiracy moving in against him.  Novelization of the Game Second Sight
1. Isolation

**AN: Hello people…this is the GC/PS2/Xpox and PC's Second Sight! So Ace! … Um well awkwardness over. Once I'm done with this there might be a sequel in the works. Like a 65% chance. The reason I'm making a novelization is because no one heard of this game and if I made a sequel it would be really weird and hard to follow. Or you can pick up this game for 3 bucks at Gamestop. (I got the last copy at my town yippee). Yeah the game is kinda rare and eBay over prices it so good luck on your quest fair knight.**

Isolation

Present Day

10:17 AM

_Buzz, buzz. _

"Come on Harry" the hospital guard moving a gurney started to grow impatient. "Harry! Buzz me through already!" The two doors in front of him opened and the guard continued to wheel the battered and broken body on his way.

Another guard approached him. He had a horrible haircut and a beer belly.

"What'd you got there?" Harry asked. He looked over the man with a shaved head and many scars and cuts on the gurney.

"Geez is this guy a mess or what?"

"That's nothing," the other guard spoke up, " you should've seen him before."

"Guess he wont be dating again." Harry laughed. Little did Harry known he wouldn't be either. (**AN: both that's another story for another time.) **

" Yeah like he's ever getting out, he's a psycho killer." Harry became more interested.

"Really, what did he do?"

"That's classified."

"Yeah like you even know, Hank. Anyway why do they keep these guys alive?"

"The lab wants him." Hank answered.

Harry laughed and snorted, "as what a crash test dummy?" Harry looked back down at the body and noticed his eyes was following him.

" Hey Hank! Did you see that? Do you think he can hear us?" Hank looked at the damaged man in his eyes.

"He can hear all he wants." After finishing his sentence the doctor walked in.

"Hey doc, a little monkey juice over here." The doctor examined the body more closely.

"Ah yes, be careful with that one." The doctor pulled out a needle.

"Hold his arm for a moment." The damaged man felt a quick pinch and then passed out.

-Osiris Medical Facility Calton Virginia

Present day

11:44 AM

The gurney was moved into another hospital room where the patient would wake up, but he woke up before scheduled.

"Arrgh." the battered man slowly woke up. First thing he notice was the huge gashes on his chest wrapped with medical tape and stitches. He he noticed his vision was blurry.

The damaged man attempted to move but was held down by straps. At that moment all he felt was panic because he had no clue where he was and had no memory except for the guards' chat earlier.

He kept struggling with the straps. Suddenly the straps were surrounded by a blue aura and became undone. The man got off the gurney and stood up despite all the pain that engulfed his body.

Then he remembered something that shocked him, well actually something he didn't remember shocked him. His own name! He looked at a clipboard on the gurney but all it said was Patient JV0034.

"JV?" the man said to himself. He limped toward to door and found it to be locked. Then he looked back at the straps.

"Did they undo themselves… or did I ?" The man raised his arm slowly and focused on the door panel on the other side of the door.

The blue aura engulfed the panel and the door slipped open.

"Holy crap how did I," JV grabbed his ribs in pain, "Arrghh questions later, I gotta get out." The supernatural man continued down the hall. Suddenly he dropped to his knees out of sheer pain.

"I cant go on like this…" then the familiar blue aura became rings around the man. He started to feel like he was being brought back to life.

"Wow…" JV opened the doors but stood in the doorway. He looked down the hall to see the two guards from before. JV then noticed a trash can. He used his newfound powers to pick it up.

"What the…" Hank said. The can slammed into his head instantly knocking him out.

The other guard turned around to see a fist connected with his own face. The escapee gasped when he realized he broke the guard's nose and could of killed him, but for him not was not the time for sympathy. The man notice a elevator and entered it. He touched the bottom floor button and the doors closed.

He looked at himself in the mirrored walls in the elevator. He touched one of his scars when he noticed a black wrist band.

"John Vattic." He read slowly. Vattic, the name echoed in his head. Dr. Vattic…

End:

Next Chapter : Preparation

**AN: Please R&R**


	2. Preparation

**AN: So this is the tutorial aspect of the game so let's make this quick and get this over with as fast as possible… you may say this is rushing but the tutorial is really quick.**

Preparation

6 Months Ago

-US Marine Base Kestein

-Bremen, Germany

-19th of February

-14:00 hrs (2:00 PM)

A young man cornered a hallway inside a military base. He had just arrived in Germany at request of Colonel Starke saying he would be needed in advisory. The man had short brown hair, a pair of black glasses and a red and with button down shirt.

He approached an African American soldier smoking a cigar.

"Eh excuse me," He introduced himself, "I'm Vattic, eh Dr. Vattic."

The soldier turned around and seemed glad to see John.

"Ah finally, Colonel Joshua Starke, US Marines," He said while shaking John's hand.

"Good to meet you Colonel."

"This way, Dr. Vattic."

"Um thanks, call me…John." The Colonel started to walk away but John Caught up.

"So u, Colonel what's this all about?" The Colonel stopped and John continued, "I'm glad to be of help but one day's notice is barley enough time." The Colonel cut him off.

"We're out of time, . Can you handle a side arm?"

"They said my role was strictly advisory."

"Then advise yourself to get some weapons training," The Colonel started to become irritated, "my squad doesn't nursemaid tourists."

John also became irritated, "I'm in a squad now?" Once again the Colonel started to walk away.

"We'll explain it all at the briefing, 18:00hrs (6:00PM) be there." And with that the Colonel left the hall.

"Great." John sighed. John decided to head to the outside training area to start. He met up with the Communication Expert Anthony Cortelli. John and Cortelli made their way through the obstacle course and met up with explosives expert William Robert Jackson or more commonly known as Tex. Tex's training was stealth.

Then John proceeded to the indoor shooting range where Juan Carlos "JC" Verdes. Once JC let him move on John had to combine is stealth skills and shooting skills bye going through the obstacle course using a fake tranquilizer gun. After a few failing attempts John finally got it right, he moved on to sniper training with Martha Franklin. Vattic found that the sniper rifle was easy for him to use and he easily got the hang of it. Once John got a nearly perfect run with the sniper he and Franklin both went to the briefing room.

When they both got in the general had already started. His briefing consisted on finding the psychic researcher Victor Grienko in Siberia. Then Colonel Starke gave his briefing on how his squad was going to do it.

"So, any questions?" The Colonel asked when he was done.

"Yeah," John spoke up, "are you crazy?"

"No Dr. Vattic, any other questions?"

"How did the U.S. approve anything so politically risky?" John asked.

"That's classified."

"Well then how did you confirm psychic research?"

"Also classified."

"Then why do you want me here?" John asked.

"We don't." Tex stated after being tired of John's useless questions.

"Our advisor tells us we may need you expertise on the ground." Answered the Colonel.

"Well, my expertise says it's a fraud, I debunk psychics, I don't confirm them." John said. Colonel Starke sighed and noticed the briefing room door open and someone walked in. She took a seat at the end of the table.

"Meet Jayne Wilde, Dr Vattic, she's…"

"…I know who she is," John interrupted, "she's a mystic, she's a fake. She's your advisor?"

"Hello John, good to see you again." Jayne spoke up. John became irritated.

"Every time I publish, your 'advisor' attacks my work for being 'straight jacked' by the scientific method."

"Doesn't the scientific method call for weighing evidence before drawing a conclusion?"

"Exactly."

"Then how do you know Grienko is a fraud?" Jayne asked, not expecting a answer.

"Well I…" John hesitated and looked around the room. "I'm not going to Siberia."

Jayne sat back in her chair. "A pity because no one else can save us."

End:

Next Chapter: Experimentation


	3. Experimentation

**AN: Chapter 3, how nice. Umm let's see is there anything I wanted to say…yeah so freaking pumped for the New Twisted Metal! :D Sadly I don't have a ps3 D:**

Experimentation

Present Day

-Osiris Medical Facility

-Calton, Virginia

-5th of October

-11:50 hrs (11:49 AM)

John picked himself off the elevator floor. He placed both his hand on the mirrored wall and looked at himself.

"Winter ICE." He whispered. He looked up to the floor indicator above the door. It was about to reach the ground floor.

When the elevator did reach the ground floor, John heard a ring and peeked his head out and continued. Suddenly a guard jumped over his desk. He quickly whipped out his pistol and pointed it at John.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"Hey hold on-"

"Stop right there!"

"Wait, wait, let me explain-"

"Get down on the ground!" the guard yelled while pointing his gun up and down. "Put your hand on the floor!" John got on his hands and knees while the guard continued yelling at him.

Suddenly the guards words started to fade away due to the immerse pain in Johns head. John grabbed his head and moaned in pain.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" The guard became confused, "What the hell is going…"

Before the guard could finish his sentence a psi blast shot out of John's body and launched the guard over his desk. John slowly got up and rubbed his head. He looked around and didn't notice the guard.

"What did they do to me?" He walked around the desk and found a dead body. John picked up the pistol next to him and got on the desk's computer. He ran trough a few corridors on his way to the lobby. Before he entered he stopped at the door and looked around.

"What does this have to do with Winter ICE?"

John entered the lobby just as some police alarms were heard. 3 patrol cruisers and one black SUV sped around the corner and stopped short at the entrance. Over the medical facility's intercom a worker said, "This is a priority one alert. Patient John Vattic has escaped. He is mentally unstable and highly dangerous." Two cops stepped out of their cars with SMGs ready.

"Look there's Vattic, in the foyer!"

John quickly dove into cover as bullets whizzed by his head. He pulled out his pistol that he got form the dead guard earlier. He turned out of cover and started firing. One bullet struck on of the cops and he fell to the ground.

"Damn, I'm going to get nowhere with a distance." John then remembered he easily the guard was killed by his attack. John focused on his hands as the blue aura surrounded it. He felt his hand throbbing. John swung his arm like he was throwing a baseball and a pulse shot out of his hand. The pulse flew toward the cop and blasted him into one of the cars. John ran toward the entrance but was too late. The doors and windows were surrounded but red laser. John knew he was running out of time before more backup came so he decided not to deal with the lasers. He ran to the other side of the lobby and found a vent. He got in and started to crawl through it.

When he got to the other side he picked himself off the floor and moved on. He opened another door and walked into the hallway to see a guard standing by another day. John also heard to other people having a conversation in another part of the hallway. The only thing John got form that conversation was about a crazed patient and a doctor that needed protection from him. John used he powers to move an air vent which distracted the guard standing near the door as he quietly snuck passed him.

Suddenly the guard turned around and John panicked. He quickly ran into the next room without the guard seeing him. Unfortunately John kicked a flower pot on wheels as it slid across the room.

"Eh? What was that?" A guard walked over to the pot as John hid behind a wall.

"Don't look over here. Don't look over here, don't look," John said hoping it would work, "Just walk away. It's nothing." The guard walked up to the pot and looked around to see nothing even though John was right in front of him.

"Turn around."John whispered. The guard slid the pot across the floor and walked away.

"What the…? How could he not of seen me? Did I do that?" John got up and use his newly found power, Charm, to sneak pass the guard and enter the gorilla room. Still using Charm, John walked into an empty cage to hide and refocus his psionic energy. Once he felt ready to continue he used charm to go into the gorilla control room in which a doctor was on the computer. John snuck behind him and grab his neck.

"Grph..ack…who..are..you?" Without answering, John hit the doctor with the gun's handle and knocked the out. John grabbed his key card into patient records room and went to the room. Once he got in he found a desk and started to go through the files.

"Damn." He muttered as he threw away some of the folders. John logged onto the computer and searched Winter ICE. He read the location: Tyumen Oblast.

"Tyumen Oblast." he repeated. "Classified? Aah I don't get this…" John scrolled down to the Civilian Personnel section. He saw two names. One of which was his own. The other belonged to Jayne Wilde. Next to her name it said Killed In Action. John looked at this in shock.

"What the…?"

As John tried to find some more information Jayne's voice rang through his head repeatedly. At first it confused him. Then his head started to hurt once again. He grabbed his head in agony as he let out a yell.

End:

Next Chapter: Fieldwork

**A little extra information:**

**The power in which John Fires a pulse out of his hand is called Psi Blast which it will now be referred to.**

**The power where he can control any object is telekinesis.**

**And the power in which he becomes "invisible" is called charm.**


End file.
